The Illinois Center for Occupational and Environmental Safety and Health exists to improve, promote, and maintain the health of workers and communities by applying innovative and interdisciplinary approaches to: 1) prepare professionals to be leaders in occupational and environmental safety and health who will direct and manage occupational and environmental safety and health programs, teach other occupational and environmental health professionals, and research issues pertinent to occupational and environmental safety and health;2) provide continuing education to occupational and environmental health and safety professionals and outreach to workers and communities to improve their knowledge, skills, and awareness of key issues in occupational and environmental safety and health, devoting special attention to the problems and needs of at risk and underserved workers and communities;3) contribute to the knowledge base in occupational and environmental safety and health by preparing doctoral students, performing faculty and student research on problems of regional, national, and global significance, and disseminating the results of their research;and 4) serve as a regional information resource. The Occupational and Environmental Health and Safety Education and Research Center (Illinois ERG) is comprised of 14 programs. There are 5 continuing academic programs: Industrial Hygiene (IH), Hazardous Substances (HSAT), Occupational Medicine at the University of Illinois at Chicago (OM-UIC), Occupational Health Nursing (OHN), Agricultural Safety and Health (ASH-A). Two new academic programs are proposed with this application: Occupational Safety (OS) and Occupational Epidemiology (OE) There are three continuing education and outreach programs: Continuing Education in industrial hygiene, occupational medicine, occupational health nursing, and occupational safety (CE);Hazardous Substances (HST);and Agricultural Safety and Health (ASH-CE). The ERG also has Center Wide Activities including a Center Administrative Core, Outreach, Diversity Recruitment, and Interdisciplinary Coordination (CWA), as well as a Pilot Projects Research Training program (PPRT) and Targeted Research Training program (TRT).